Legend Of The Hood: Book 1 - Blood
by Psychotic Lyrisis
Summary: Jason Todd gets sent into another dimension entering the Avatar World. With no knowledge of how this all begun, he finds himself passed out and awakens a few miles outside of Republic City. Please Read and Review.
1. Welcome To The New Age

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Legend Of Korra or Jason Todd aka the Red Hood from the Batman series or the title of the chapter. All rights reserved to their rightful owners.

* * *

_**Welcome To The New Age.**_

Waking up with a splitting headache, Jason eyes scanned the inside of his helmet which was cracked. He turned over on his side not to put any more pressure on his rib cage. He laid flat on his back having him remove the helmet off of his head. Seeing the sky up above, he took deep breaths as his body was aching in pain all over. He felt as if his bones were broken only to fuse again. He sat himself up slowly having his palm cup the back of his neck. His eyes narrowed to his surroundings having him in utter confusion.

_"Don't tell me I'm in Bangkok again?,"_he mustered to himself as he tried to pull himself up off the ground.

Slightly hunching over once he stood, he pressed both of his hands to his lower back having it crack. He then proceed to stretch from side to side having his bones pop back into place. He swirled his neck around having that crack as he rotated it. He scanned the ground seeing his bag a few feet away. It landed in a stack of hay.

Picking his broken helmet up, he kept it in hand as he walked over taking his bag. He unzipped it looking into his duffel bag seeing all of his things in place. Taking a deep breath he managed to turn his head slightly to where he had been incapacitated seeing how it was a large imprint of his body into the ground.

He looked up back into the sky wondering where he could have fallen from but it was nothing there. No buildings, no planes, nothing that could indicate such impact from that range. He walked back having his mouth slightly drop at the sight of it. He couldn't remember how he got there.

Not to dwell any further than he already had, he began to walk down the road he was on. He walked a few miles til he came across a sign that read Entering Republic City. He mouthed the words as he read it, having his curiosity peeked. He never heard of such a place before and wonder what part of the country he could be.

Continuing his walk til he reached the city itself, he saw a gate that was checking for passports. Not wanting to make a scene, he walked up behind a truck that was in line and opened up the door. Tossing his duffel bag in the back of the truck where the cargo was. He then pushed himself up and landed right beside his bag having him close the door behind him. He snatched his bag up and hide behind a crate of cabbages. He took a deep breath and waited as the car stopped.

Hearing muffling sounds of voices before it stopped having the car start up again. He waited a few more minutes having him pick his bag and helmet up before proceeding toward the door. Hearing it open up, he hid once more, seeing a man take a crate and tossing it on to the floor, he waited til after he sat the next one on top of the other to sprint out of there.

Kneeing the man in the face as he turned his head to reach for another, Jason landed on the ground rolling uttering the word _oops_ out of his mouth before running off as another worker shouted at him. Looking around, he felt as if this place was familiar on some level and in others it wasn't.

Walking through the crowd, he noticed their clothes people were wearing having him get stares in return for what he was clothed in. Brown leather motorcycle jacket with a grey fitted track top underneath it, sporting black military combat boots with his black jean pants covering it. His hair didn't exactly covered the standards their eyes were starring at as well. He considered the lining of his mask he had over his eyes that mostly caught their attention more than anything. Shrugging it off he continued to walk through the crowd of judgmental faces.

He finally comes across a food stand having his stomach rumble from the smell of it. Reaching into his pockets he took out a twenty dollar bill having him sniff the food. The woman asked what he wanted having him look over only to point at a large stick of meat_,"how much is that?,"_he questioned having her say five yuan.

He handed her the twenty seeing how he didn't have any change figuring she could exchange it in her countries money for even more than what its worth. She scanned the money as if it were foreign in which case this was. He took one of the meaty sticks about to eat it only for it to be snatched out of his hand.

**"I don't need your made up money, now leave!,"**she shouted having him take his twenty back.

_"This isn't made up money, this is purely authentic U.S. moo la here. I'm sure you can exchange it in your yuni ya you mention,"_he said clearly mispronouncing the name.

She shook her head in defiance of the exchange and told him if he didn't move along she would have the police do it for her.

Rolling his eyes, he put his money back in his pocket and moved on. He walked around her little cart with the drape over it as she was handling a paying customer. Since she was distracted, he snuck his hand between the fabric grabbing a stick and snatching it out. Walking off before being noticed by anyone around, he took a bite and ate it as if it were nothing.

He continued to walk having him go through the park hearing an announcement by a man who was speaking through a megaphone. Hearing him announce them being a pressed by benders and how people should join the Equalists. He didn't understand what they were talking about and decided to move along til a flyer was handed to him.

Looking at it, he saw a man with a mask on his face, and as he turned to the back he saw a map. He looked up at the man on the stand speaking on a woman who wanted to water bend at him not to long ago. He kept the flyer in hand as he walked toward the trash putting the stick inside.

Once out of the park he began to walk down a neighborhood only to be instructed by police to move on seeing how the road was blocked off. It looked like someone took a wrecking ball and destroyed everything in their path. The pavement looked like a miniature earthquake took effect having him notice the damage to peoples businesses.

He moved along trying to find a hotel at this point. He walked about having an older woman in blue attire speaking to a man in green get up about an avatar. He stopped short of them and said,"_Excuse me! yeah do you know where I can find..like a hotel or motel doesn't matter,"_while having them look at him strange from the clothes he was wearing. He looked down himself and brushed off his pants from the dirt that was still on them. _"Yeah I'm not from around here, though I'm sure that's obvious to you,"_while staring back up at them.

The woman spoke up and told him that if he when a few blocks down that their should be one he is looking for and if he mention he was new they would accommodate him for a fair price. He thanked her and nodded his head as he when a few blocks down toward the name of the inn she gave him.

Finding it, he came in and saw no one. He walked up toward the desk and rang the bell. He waited a few minutes before continuing to ring the bell non stop til someone showed.

**"Yes! Yes! Yes!,"**the short man squabbled til he saw a 6 ft tall stranger with jet black hair standing before him. He cleared his throat and said**,"How may I help you sir,"**while walking behind his desk taking out his book.

_"I'm looking for a room to stay in, I'm new in town and-,"_before he could go on the man cut him off.

**"Of course we have room! and how many would that be?,"**he asked as far as guests when.

Jason looked at him before looking around the room before turning his attention back to the man. _"One." _

**"One? Alright, that will be 30 yuan per night. How long do you plan to stay?,"**he asked as he wrote down in his book how many and the price he mention.

Jason cleared his throat before responding,"_Just a few days 3 tops..,"_while trailing off as the man continued to write. _"About..the yuni thing,"_he said having the man stare up at him through his small glasses wondering if he even had cash on him. _"I don't have it..right now but I will later, is there anyway I can still get a room?,"_he questioned having the man tempted to close the book and throw him out only to stop.

Lifting his small dainty hand up to his baby chin, the man rubbed it ever so slowly before saying**,"Maybe..you bring me 30 yuans later with an additional 30 seeing as you don't have it now, then we have deal?,"**while extending his hand right after to Jason.

Shrugging his shoulders, he took his hand and shook on it uttering the word _deal _right after. The short gentleman in green grabbed a key and handed it to Jason giving him directions to his room on the third floor. Taking it, he left to place his things inside of his room.

Opening the door, he tossed his bag over to the bed and placed his helmet that hung off the side of his belt on to the small dresser by the bed. Walking back to the door, he closed and locked it having him go over to the small window. He opened it getting a clear view of the street.

It was a small room with one bed, one light, and a bathroom with in it. For only what he consider to be thirty dollars, he couldn't complain. He took a seat on the bed, and placed his fingers to his face. Taking off his mask, he held it in his hand before rubbing his eyes with the free one. He tried to remember what happened only to get flashes of a rush of wind in his mind as he was falling from grace. The images transpired as he heard a commotion down the stairs.

He got up from the bed having him enter the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, he splashed some cold water on his face knowing he needed to get the money before doing anything else. Turning off the water, he when back into the room and grabbed his bag unzipping it again.

Looking at all his guns, tasers, grenades, and batarangs he modified, he took a deep breath placing a few of each in his pocket but kept the guns inside. He wasn't sure if he should even take the grenades with him seeing how he was just going to scout the area.

Leaving the inn, he began to check the neighborhoods keeping the little flyer he had on him. Trying to figure out exactly what this map said. He began to walk about seeing how late it was getting. He preferred the night time over anything else.

Before he knew it, he felt people following him. He looked around before having a man in blue attire appear before him.

_**"What you got there,"**_he said ripping the flyer out of his hand. _**"Whoa..lookie lookie boys! We got ourselves an Equalist in our midst!,"**_while having more with colors of blue, red and green appear.

Jason looked around him not budging but counting exactly how many there were. Just five all together, his dealt with more goons then these. _"You guys wouldn't happen to have any Yuni ya with you?,"_he asked still not quite getting it right.

_**"Yuni what?,"**_he said only to get a fist connected to his jaw. Being knocked down, he fell sliding across the ground having Jason put his hands up in defense. The rest of them put their guards up as well having the one in green behind him raise his foot having the ground rise up hitting Jason in his own chin knocking him back a few feet in the air having him fall himself.

_"The Hell was that?!,"_he said having him rotate his jaw trying to feel if it was still attached. Getting up, he saw them running after him having him run towards them.

One in red, twists his hands having fire appear blasting his way. Jason dodged it by flipping toward the side in mid air on the ground. Dodging water this time being shot at him, he was comparing them in his mind to the freaks he has seen in Gotham.

As the water came back his way, it splashed on his arm having it become frozen with in seconds. He tried to break out of it, only to see a rock being tossed his way.

Hit with the solid matter on impact, his body slammed up against the wall adjacent to where he was standing and onto the ground. Any normal human being in his state would be knocked out but he wasn't. Not only from years of training in situations like this it was also because of the pendant around his neck.

When he was dipped into the Lazarus pit, the chain hung around his neck consumed some of its properties having him to be able to heal with it around his neck.

He looked up having his vision blurred again only to roll out of the way as fire began to shoot his way. The building he was next to caught a blaze because of it.

Knowing what he was dealing with, the two earth benders came at him once again having him stand up and run toward them seeing part of the ground lift up. He pressed the heal of his foot on to it having him shoot across the air having his foot press on the other part of the ground the other bender brought up before coming down mid air twirling his leg having him kick them both in the face.

Landing, he did a spring of back flips, as water and fire were coming at him from both sides. Once they stopped, he grabbed a grenade from his pocket and tossed it their way_,"Time to blow some shit u-"_while having his sentence cut off as it blew up the spot they were all standing around.

Their bodies scattered. Some not able to move and a few were but still didn't get up. He could hear the cop sirens not to far from where they are. He got up as quick as he could having him walk up toward them. Turning the ring leader in blue who approached him before over_,"Well that was fun,"_he said sarcastically while digging through his pockets finding some thing that looked like money but was a pinkish reddish color. _"This the Yuni thingy?,"_he asked while holding a few of the bills in hand. He then slapped the man's cheek trying to wake him up. _"Hey. HEY! this the Yuni Ya shit? Is it?,"_he questioned having the man shake his head yes before turning his head over to the side having his eyes closed once more.

A smirk grew on his face as he pocketed the cash. Taking it off the rest of them just before the cops arrived. He watched from a distance seeing the cars appear due to the explosive that set off causing attention.

Managing to get back to the Inn, he took deep breaths once inside only to be approached by the short man**,"Hello, your back with the yuans you promised?,"**while taking a seat behind his desk.

Jason closed the door behind him as he approached the desk. He took out all of the money he stole from them. Five of those guys had at least 700 dollars on them all together. It was enough to last him a few days. _"Right here,"_he said counting it seeing how the numbers were on the bills like U.S. dollars.

Handing him the proper amount for a three day stay. He then handed him the extra thirty he promised. Being thanked, Jason nodded his head before heading up to his room. Tired and in pain, he came back into his room and took a grenade out of his pocket with a sigh. _"And to think I was gonna leave you behind?,"_while placing it back right after.

Before he could get settled, he heard a knock on his door. He figured it was the innkeeper, so he opened the door up without hesitation. Seeing a man with yellow googlies, thin long mustache and a teal green outfit on hold up the flyer he had earlier saying_**,"You drop something?,"**_while having Jason stare him down with an unpleasant look. He didn't realize that fighting the gang who attacked him (though he attacked first), he caught the eyes of the Equalists he was assumed of being.

* * *

**A|N:** So my first fic up and running already. Its a little on the nose about a few things but its a lot more to come in the next few chapters. Wondering who was at the door? I'm pretty sure you've already guested. But tell me who you think was in your review. Love to hear your opinions. Please Read and Review and I'll see you in the next chapter.


	2. Blood In The Air

_**Blood In The Air **_

_**"You drop something?,"**_the man asked having Jason stare at him as if his eyes could burn the lens off his goggles.

Finally dropping his gaze on to the flyer, he shrugged and said_,"Depends on exactly what that is?,"_while not able to decipher the location seeing how he didn't have an actual layout of Republic City.

A pleased smirk spread across the Lieutenant's face as Jason's eyes connected back to his. _**"Let me in and I'll explain." **_

Jason thought about it for a moment but took into consideration that this might be a source to get the hell out of this place. Opening the door wider, he back stepped having the man walk in. He closed the door as the man took a few steps toward the side eying his room. Crossing his arms, Jason took a deep obnoxious sigh in order to make clear on the man's presents.

The Lieutenant took note to that and handed the flyer back to him_**,"That is an invite for all non-benders of Republic city...that includes tourists as well,"**_while taking a glance at Jason's attire. Jason took the flyer in hand again before crossing his arms once more_**,"to witness a Revelation unlike no other has seen before. Amon is giving this nation an opportunity of a life time for all of us including benders to finally be Equal,"**_he said as he narrowed his eyes back at Jason.

Not phased by his candid speech, Jason shrugged his shoulders and uttered, _eh_.

_**"Eh?,"**_he subconsciously mocked back by confusion.

Sighing, Jason drifted his feet across the floor board toward the bed_,"Look I don't know what this has to do with me. I'm not interested in going to your little tea party. So why don't you tell me why you're really here,"_he said having him reach up for his knife having the Lieutenant ready if this turned ugly.

_**"I saw your little run-in with the Triple Triads and you handled yourself quite..how do I put this..in an unorthodox but effective manner. I've come to offer you a position with us. To become an Equalist,"**_he said having Jason's hand slowly drop back down to his side.

_"Whats in it for me?"_

_**"Whatever you want,"**_he responded quickly.

Jason shook his head knowing better then that to fall to quickly to a deal like this. He stood there in silence for a brief moment before responding. _"I'm not declining but I'm not saying yes either,"_while not giving him an actual answer.

The Lieutenant took that in a more subtle way than expected_**,"Come to the rally, see for yourself. Then you let us know what you decided,"**_he said before heading out of the door.

Once it closed, Jason mumbled to himself not knowing what he got himself into exactly. Uncrossing his arms, he placed the flyer onto the dresser having him fall onto the bed with his knife now in hand.

* * *

After getting an unexpected visitor that night, Jason considered his offer to be a bit parsimonious seeing how it was nothing for him in return (at least that's how he saw it). Fighting for a cause he didn't want to know or care about. This weighed heavy on his mind all morning he barely got any sleep because of it. All he wanted to do now was find his way back home. In order to do that, he needed some assistance.

Thinking it over, as he carefully scanned the back of the flyer in one hand and twirled his Kris knife in the other. _"What to do..what to do..,"_he pondered to himself as he laid back on the bed. He began to toss his knife high in the air catching it by the handle sometimes with the blade between his index and middle finger. His stomach was making it hard to concentrate with the smell of food coming from downstairs.

Tapping his foot on the floor as the other was on the bed, he didn't realize he had a knock at the door. His peripheral vision, however, gave off a sign of an intruder coming through the door. Once it squeaked, he sat up in a haste tossing his knife having it hit the edge of the door frame. The short man shouted in fear, clutching his chest where his heart was having Jason pop up out of the bed running over. _"Sorry a bit of a bad habit,"_he said taking his knife out of the door frame.

The man took deep breaths counting his blessings only to gulp before speaking_**,"**_**there is a complimentary breakfast downstairs in the dinning area. I knocked but you didn't answer,"**while regretting that after what just happened.

Jason placed his knife back in its compartment and said_,"Yeah I wasn't paying much attention,"_while giving more of an excuse than a heart felt apologize. _"I'll be down in a minute,"_he said having the man back away turning into the hall. Before he left completely out of sight toward the stairs Jason called out to him. _"Ah..thanks,"_he said having the short man nod before turning his attention to the stairs.

Ten minutes later, Jason came downstairs and into the dinning area. The smell of the food was feeding into his appetite. He saw a few of the guests there and a older woman whom was servicing. He kept his jacket as well as his weapons upstairs only having his gray track top, black pants and boots on. He took a plate that was handed to him having him nod to the woman before taking a seat in the way back. Starring around the room, he just kept to himself.

Quietly eating, he tried to think more on as to how he got there. It wasn't as if he planned a trip outside of Gotham City. The last thing he did was going to see.. His mind drifted off trying to remember but drew a blank. It was a reason, one that he couldn't fathom at the moment. Not pressing on the issue before a headache arose, he got up from his seat and handed off the plate to the woman and thanked her with another head nod.

Heading out of the room, he stopped as he heard the radio on. He saw the man at the desk listening to it and approached with caution as to not give an unwanted heart attack. He heard an announcement of a pro-bending match. Hearing some of the stats of the competition, he cleared his throat to get the man's attention. _"Where's this pro-bending event at?,"_while coming off even more out of place.

The look he was given because of it subsided in an instant having him give directions to it. Jason's expression didn't change having the man realize that he was really from out of town having him get up from his seat. **"Hold on a minute,"**he said while bending down underneath his desk grabbing a map. Standing back up he moved things out of his way and spread it across. Pointing, he showed Jason exactly where it was. It was much bigger than the tiny one on the location.

His eyes grew a bit bigger because of the canvas, he smirked some what and said_,"May I?,"_while wanting to know if he could have it. The man graciously gave it to him not out of fear but out of generosity. Taking it, Jason rolled it back up and held it in the air for a split second to indicate a thank you before heading back up the stairs.

Bursting through the door it shut behind him as he rolled it onto the bed. Snatching the flyer from the side, he nearly got a paper cut in his swiftness. He looked at the map and held the flyer in the other as his finger slid across it. Finding the area, he placed the flyer on top of it and moved toward his bag. Taking out a little red strip lines. He placed them to each sides of the flyer so it could stay on the map. Taking the map up in both hands, he held it up in his view snickering to himself. _"Got you."_

* * *

Jason spent the whole day getting the lay of the land. Walking around taking notes on his map about what was where and as to whom was in the vicinity, mostly assumptions but necessary ones. Once night brew, he managed to get a ticket to the pro-bending match he heard on the radio. He kept his map in his inner lining of his jacket pocket for safe keeping.

He entered the arena, it reminded him of the Knights Dome in Gotham City. Taking his seat, he watched every single match thoroughly gaining insight to what these benders could do. Watching their movements some so gracefully others brash. He felt as if all three elements represented skills he had learned as a part of his own training. That if he could get it down pat, he would know what to look for when needed to counterattack. Taking note that every single bender was different from the last but in a small significant way they were the same.

Once the matches were over, he left along with the crowd of people through the doors. He kept to himself memorizing the movements playing it out in his head. On his way back to the inn, it wasn't long before he bumped into the triple triads again this time it just being one of the members in blue.

_**"You again?!,"**_he shouted having Jason stop in his tracks. Turning his head slightly to the side in order to see behind him, he saw the poor sap cradle his shoulder as he approached him.

With a swift turn of his heel, Jason was now facing him with his hands up in the air_,"the one and only,"_he said with an arrogant tone of voice. _"I'm surprised you're still up and running." _

_**"My sister is a healer, took her all night trying to fix what you did! Some of my best men are out cold because of you!,"**_while pointing at him with an intense look in his eye.

Jason not phased one bit just chuckled_,"A healer? Really wouldn't have guess with that ugly mug of yours still attached to your face. As you can see I got a healer too but it only took me an hour or so,"_he said cracking his knuckles.

_**"I'll make you pay!,"**_he said enraged letting go of his arm and taking out some water from his pouch.

Still taking it as a joke, Jason shook his head in disbelief saying_,"hit me with your best shot,"_while having his eyes narrow at the man before him with a more serious expression plastered on his face.

Testing out his theory now couldn't have come at a better time. What he learned was still fresh in his mind. The water bender ran up to him at full speed trying to use his water as a sharp blade having Jason run at him just the same only to jump in the air doing a front flip over his head having the frozen ice miss him completely. Twirling in mid air above his head having the bottom of Jason's feet connect with the man's back lunging him forward.

Doing a back flip landing his own feet on the ground, he sprinted off before the man could compose himself. Running just as he stood up, he pressed his hands to the man's shoulders and what could be construed as leap frog from having him jump over him with his boding turning and his knee making contact with his face nearly breaking his nose. The man flew up a few feet landing on the ground harder than before.

Blood began to gush out having him clasp his nose to stop the bleeding as he shouted out in pain. Jason walked up to him and shook his head_,"that's gotta hurt,"_while enticing him even more. The man raised his hands having the water he spilled come up from the ground trapping Jason's feet in a block of ice.

Struggling for a moment, seeing the man try to run up and attack. Jason held his hands together raising them up high, having spikes come out from the sides of his gloves as he hit the ice shattering it having him flip in the process landing on his back at the water bender got close enough from Jason to spin his legs out tripping him.

Standing up once more, Jason quickly pressed the heal of his boot to the man's face having him scream while his other pressed at his hand crushing one of his fingers. _"Now you see, I was gonna go easy on you,"_while pressing his foot further having his neck twist and his head facing the ground beneath him. _"But now I don't know,"_while having him press even harder having the man shout in agony.

_**"Please.." **_

Jason reached behind his back for his gun and said,"_Please? I haven't heard that one in a while, man you give up so quickly,"_while considering his choices.

At the same time, the water bender had the water risen up behind Jason back with his free hand into sharp solid block of ice pointing into his direction at a 45 degree angle._** "I promise I'll get the guys to back off..we won't ever attack you again,"**_he said trying to buy some time.

Jason removed the sole of his boot from his face and said_,"I know you won't,"_while leaving his gun where it was. Removing his other foot off his hand, Jason could hear the swift motion of the air cutting behind him and in seconds he dodged out of the way by flipping over the man only for the sharp spear of the ice to land into the man's stomach.

Jason landed on his feet having him look back as the ice formed into water again leaving a big hole in the side of the man's stomach. Blood was oozing out of him leaking to the floor. He walked up and stopped a few feet away having the water bender die right in front of his eyes from lost of blood. Jason left soon after not before making sure there were no witnesses to what happened. The last thing he needed was a run in with the police.

* * *

**A|N: **Thanks for the Review, always nice to hear feedback. My intentions with this story is already well played out in my head as well as summarized but we'll see what happens. I always end up changing something. As you can see this chapter is a bit shorter than the last but! Its a lot more coming soon. Hoping to tab into some more things, as well as conflicts along the way. So I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	3. The Resolution

_**The Resolution**_

The day of the rally, Jason wasn't sure what to expect. Constantly hearing the Lieutenant's words play back in his mind really peeked his interest. _**'Amon is giving this nation an opportunity of a life time for all of us including benders to finally be Equal.' **_What exactly that meant was probably self explanatory or something completely unusual it would be hard to imagine on your own. Either way he was going to that rally to see for himself.

For the past few of days he had stayed out of sight, wanting to keep a low profile after the run in with that water bender. Knowing the cops were asking questions to those in the area around the time the incident happened. Luckily none came to the inn seeing how it was in a twelve block radius by his calculations. It was still a possibility they would show up but tonight he wasn't worried about it.

He had paid an extra three day stay since and was eager to get some fresh air after his four day isolation. Not wanting anyone to notice he was gone, he made sure his door was locked. He prop the pillows underneath the covers to make it seem as if someone was in the bed. Placing his helmet at the top covering it, he took a step back to see it. It was slightly convincing to those who weren't paying much attention. He turned off the light and opened up his window.

Hoisting himself up, he managed to get on top of the roof. His level floor was the last of the inn, having him hang upside down closing the window back. Once up, he walked about trying to find an exit. An on coming car was passing by having him back up just a bit before running off. Free falling, he landed on top of the roof making a clear dent with the heel of his boots before rolling off and landing into the ground. As the car stopped, he ran off through the back areas of the neighborhood.

Going off by memory (after memorizing the map), he dis-attached the flyer that was on it and held it in his hand in a closed fist. He arrived at the entrance seeing a hefty follow standing there like a bodyguard. He was stopped with a raise of the man's hand grabbing his attention. **"This is a private event no entry unless you have an invitation." **The blank expression stayed on Jason's face having him toss the invite up in the air having the man catch it. As he took it in hand, he unballed it up seeing it clearly.

**"The Revelation is upon us my brother,"**he said with a more greeting look as he stepped side letting Jason through. Shrugging his shoulders to the man's words, he entered seeing nothing yet til he got into the main entry where the railing was.

Seeing an ocean of people swarming around in one place made him unease. Walking, down the steps he entered the crowd having him bump into a few in the process. Finding a good spot, he stopped as an announcement was made. **"Please welcome! Your hero Your Savior! AMON!" **

A brow raised as the floor on the staged open up, the banners behind did no justice til the figure head upon it rose from the ground with his followers behind. Spotting the Lieutenant adjacent to him, Jason narrowed his eyes yet again in suspicion.

The spotlight flashed upon the masked man's face. Watching as he approached the microphone, Jason could hear the excitement of people around him. He sighed as the man began to speak realizing he was going to give his whole life story before getting to the point. Hearing how a fire bender killed his family and burnt his face didn't change the expression on Jason's face. Making comparisons in his head, he wondered how bad his appearance could be. He wore a mask to hide his identity. It was very rare for him to witness a person wearing one just because of his appearance. Two face certainly had no shame there.

Hearing him speak on the Avatar arriving, his face drew of slight confusion with a bit of curiosity behind it. Listening, he heard him mention how bending brought about war in every area and it would soon change because of this revelation which they were soon to see. Placing his hands in his pockets, Jason kept his eyes on Amon trying to see the look in his eyes. Though you couldn't see his face, the eyes behind the mask always gave a person away. However, he couldn't quite see from this distance. For some reason, he felt as if this whole speech about spirits and being the chosen one was utter bullshit in its full tendency.

To take someone's bending away, he just couldn't believe it through word of mouth. He actually had to see it with his own eyes. He had faced these 'benders' since he arrived into town and for someone to be able to possess the gift to take it away. It had to be some explanation of logical reasoning behind it. Then again, he couldn't dismiss it completely seeing how his met plenty of people over the years with 'gifts' that made no sense at all. But a blessing from these spirits wasn't so far fetched if he could be brought back from the dead. He seemed like the only one in the crowd not enthuse as of yet.

Once the demonstrate was about to commence, he moved toward the stage more to get a better view. As Amon introduced a man named Lighting Bolt Zolt, Jason eyed the man's attire as something so familiar to him that didn't ring a bell. It was until Amon confirmed that he was the leader of the triple threat triads. There was the connection, his interest in full attention as he watched as Amon set Zolt free to fight for his bending.

Watching as Amon dodged every fire ball with ease, made Jason take heed to it. Then came the lightening. With in seconds, Zolt was subdue by Amon's quickness. It was nothing he could do to stop Amon as his lightening raged across the stage. His thumb just placed in the center of his forward and index and mid to his side temple made the lightening die out and the fire soon stopped as well. Jason starred intensely at the scene, it was unbelievable.

Seeing Zolt fall to the floor only to try and squirm his way back up tossing a fist in the air having nothing come out. The crowd's initial shock now co-existed with Jason for a brief moment. Amon did exactly what he said he would do and that was taking his fire bending away permanently. Looking across the stage, Jason could see four other benders up on stage just waiting for the same faith as Zolt did. Jason wasn't so sure about his offer now. If word got out what Amon could do, it would initiate a war between benders and non benders which he didn't want any part of. But if he wanted to get home he had to do something.

_**"The era of bending is over! A new era of equality has begun!"**_Amon stated a water bender was tossed into his fray. Jason had seen enough to get the clear picture of what they had to offer. He walked back through the sea of people watching as all of them followed him like sheep. He wasn't trying to do the same.

Once outside, he leaned up against the wall feeling the cool night breeze. Looking up at the moon, he took a reached into his jacket taking out a cigarette. He always had at least one on him. Placing it between his lips, he patted his jacket for a lighter. Great he had none. _"To bad that Bolt guy got his fire taken away, could use it right now,"_he said sarcastically to himself. Thinking on his choices, he knew the Lieutenant wanted to know his answer after the rally, he figured he wait til people came out to go back inside. It was chilli out which made him zipper his jacket up just a bit. Placing the cigarette behind his ear, he took a moment to really think about it. For some reason that question flooded his mind again as almost every Robin and replacements had pondered. _What would Bruce do? _

* * *

_**Flash Back.**_

Batman and Robin were already at Gotham's Water District Tunnel. After their run in with Mr. Freeze, Batman had gained information into Penguin's plans. He wanted to bring Gotham into a new ice age. Penguin had managed to place small devices Mr. Freeze supplied for him all over Gotham's tunnels that lead into the River. Running down the tunnels they had about 27 minutes before Penguin's plan would have been put into effect. It was bad enough he had hostages along for the ride. Batman stopped in his tracks once he saw a clear view of Penguin's new lair. The machine he had hooked up toward the pipes that had the flowing waters not only to peoples homes but toward the outskirts of Gotham itself. They were in for a treat. Batman pulled Jason aside and said_**,"You see those construction workers tied up over there. I need you to evacuate them while I stop the reactor. We only have one shot at this and not enough time to do it. If Penguin's crew is successful at getting each device to all the tunnels in Gotham, we won't be able to reverse it if the whole city is frozen. Go now! and Robin?"**_ He said having the teenaged boy turn back around. _**"Be careful,"**_he said before taking off.

Running soon after he did, Robin approach the hired guns with minor caution as he jumped down landing his feet on one of their backs pushing them into the wall. _"Guess I lost my invite!,"_he said as the other began to shoot at his feet having him do multiple back flips before tossing a batarang at his hand having the gun fall. Before it could be picked up again, his foot lodged into the man's stomach having the other grab Robin from behind. Feeling his tight grip on his abdomen, Robin couldn't break free. The man rose to his feet again balling up his fist trying to hit Robin in the face. With a quick move of the head, the fist was connected to the other goon having him break free. Jumping up with another kicked cemented into the man face. He took out his bat cuffs, hand cuffing one to the railing where the construction workers were tied up. More Goons came swarming down having him surrounded. Robin looked around at all of them having a smirk appear on his face_. "Do your worst,"_he challenged them.

With that, a goon with a chain tossed it his way having him move before another with a two by four swing right behind. Leaping up, he landed right on the wood having him back flip off it as the chain was swung again to hit him. Landing right on the man's shoulders, the other goon try to hit Robin off of him with the two by four. The wood connected with the man's face knocking him out after Robin jumped down. His back now against the wall, he shook his head and said_,"I thought you guys would be more competition,"_while ducking as the man shoot at his head having one of the pipes burst causing the steam to hit him right in his face. Luckily the thing didn't blow up off impact. _"You guys should quit while your not ahead,"_while having a pipe tossed at the back of his head. Ducking, with the sweep of the man's legs to follow, Robin jumped up with his fist raised high only to punch him in the face. Repeat jabs to the man's face as blood poured out of the sides of his mouth.

His watch began to beep. Thirty seconds til the reactor when off. Cuffing all the men to the railing, Robin untied each construction worker as Batman requested. _"Do you know your way out?,"_he asked one of them having them say their blueprints were taken when they were held hostage. Glancing at his watch once more, Robin took out his GPS device Alfred had gave him. _"Take this, it will lead you out of the tunnels and to the main land,"_while handing it off to one of them. Hearing thanks, he nodded it off til he heard the name Robin. Real recognition for something he did as Robin not Grayson. It brought a small smirk to his face as he told them to get out of here. Heading back to meet up with Batman, he once again was face with multiple thugs._ "Talk about a walk in the park,"_he said as he ran toward them jumping in mid air having his feet land on one's face. Bouncing off, he twirled before jumping down and landing one's shoulders before grabbing the pole up at the top. Taking out the bat-darts he snatched from the console in the bat mobile a few days ago. He shot each one at all of them having him knock them out. Laughing, he jumped down and ran off to catch up with batman.

Twelve seconds left, Robin ran as fast as he could as Batman single handily take out each member before getting to the Penguin. It was all about precision and timing with batman and with in those last seconds he shown why he was the dark knight. Penguin had been slammed against the wall with the button from his umbrella in hand. Before his oddly shaped hand could press it, Batman took it, got the code to disarm the reactor. In doing so, he had just 2 seconds to get it done before Penguin came up behind to attack. Robin stepped in and punched Penguin in his face having his glasses break. Hearing him wallow in pain, Jason continued to plump Penguin to the ground before he reached for his pen that fell out of his pocket. Taking it in, he pressed it having a laser shoot out clipping Robin on the side of his cheek. He fell to the side holding his now scorched face. _"AHHH!,"_he said as the Penguin ran off into another tunnel. _**"Robin!"**_he shouted coming to his aid. Seeing it was just a flesh would, Batman ran off after Penguin having Jason cover his cheek with his palm.

Batman managed to capture Penguin taking his secondary remote detonator from him before he could escape. Gotham Police Department got a heads up of all activity and the locations of where all devices Penguin planted in the tunnels. Back at the bat cave, Jason jumped out of the bat mobile and headed toward the stairs only for Bruce to continue his lecture. Bruce came out of the bat mobile steamed, he couldn't help but yell at the young man_**,"Jason! What you did was reckless! Do you know how many people could have gotten killed!?"**_he shouted while pulling him by the arm and stopping him from leaving his sight.

_"None! I had it under control!,"_he said so sure of himself. He shook his head a bit upset himself but not at Bruce at the situation.

Bruce didn't believe it, he felt as if Jason didn't understand exactly what could have occurred_**,"You obviously didn't if I haven't step in! You could have gotten seriously hurt or worst. You could have died!"**_he said not realizing it would foreshadow Jason in the future from his reckless decisions.

_"Well I'm not afraid to die, especially if its for a good cause. Those scumbags had it coming! Especially Penguin! If I didn't jump at the chance he would have set off that reactor and all of Gotham would be completely frozen!"_while seeing Alfred come down the stairs out of the corner of his eye. He had an icepack and some bandages not knowing how bad it was from the tone of voice Bruce used over the phone.

Apart of Bruce knew that to be true. Jason always had a daredevil spirit which he admire at times but more was concerned about._** "You don't know that Jason, we could have found another way without you putting peoples lives at risk!"**_while knowing that detonator could have when off if Penguin got to his own pockets. Since he was in bat cuffs, he couldn't managed to grasp it if Robin hadn't knocked it out of his coat.

Not taking this lashing so well, Jason grew even more frustrated trying to prove his point_,"I put my own at risk everyday with you! That's something I don't complain about or regret because I know what I'm doing it for!"_while sticking out his chest having his R patch stand out as if Bruce couldn't see it.

Bruce knew that he gotten Jason into this. Though he didn't regret having him as a partner, he wasn't sure if he was up to the task anymore. In a more calm tone, Bruce stared into Jason's eyes only to glance at his bruised up cheek_**,"Do you? Do you really know what you're doing it for?,"**_he asked sincerely. "_**Selfishly you put your own needs before others. You had an urge to take out Penguin's gang instead of evacuating people like I asked. How hard was it to do such a simple request? Not only did you risk the reactor going off, those people could have gotten lost, captured or killed. I asked you to do it, not because you couldn't handle assisting me with Penguin but because I knew you could get them to safety. To be responsible for once,"**_he said with a bit of disappointment lingering in his words though his facial expression proved otherwise.

_"I know it was stupid but -"_he said cut off.

_**"But nothing, You disobey a direct order again, I will have no choice but to-"**_

_"Please don't! I swear it won't happen again!"_he said realizing he could have his title taken away.

Bruce sighed and turned around heading up the stairs_**,"For now you're on probation til I see fit."**_he said leaving the bat cave.

_"Bruce please. Bruce! BRUCE!"_he shouted as Alfred approached him with the icepack.

* * *

That thought didn't last long as he felt a vibration on his back against the wall he leaned followed by an echo of screams from inside. _What the hell was going on now? _Running back inside, he saw a herd of people coming his way. Jumping up out of pure instinct, he landed a foot on someone's shoulder and another on someones face. _Whoops! _Nearly falling, he lunged himself forward hand standing on someone's shoulders before throwing himself into the crowd.

Landing on his feet, he saw all the smoke and the stage clearing off. An Equalists was thrown at his side having Jason take the two kali sticks he had. They reminded him of the escrima sticks Nightwing had but shorter. Running toward the scene, he jumped up on stage and followed the pathway after the Lieutenant.

Coming out of the doorway seeing the Lieutenant fighting an Earth Bender and Fire Bender, he stopped short in his tracks wondering why he even bothered. He was conflicted at this point but he knew deep down he just wanted to be apart of the action. Seeing them both electroshocked by the kali sticks placed to their chest and midsections, Jason jumped down not even bothering to use a latter.

Before he could run up he saw the Lieutenant smashed against the building beside him by the ground that rose up behind his feet. Hearing a woman's voice, he saw no one seeing how he wasn't facing the Lieutenant's forward direction. Then a large white dog was called nearly running Jason over, he jumped out of the way having him stand close to the wall not to be seen.

He glanced around the corner seeing the woman in blue help the boys out. Jason then ran off in an opposite directing hoping to cut them off in their direct path. He ran down a narrow pathway making it toward the end only to see the large animal running with the earth bender hanging from his mouth running ahead of him. He twirled the sticks in his hand only to hold them at his sides again. It was a wasted effort so he thought.

Looking back in the direction he came from, he thought on it for a minute and made his decision to join the Equalists.

* * *

**A|N:** I bet most of you could have saw that coming just not this soon. Will Jason actually go through with it? Well see in the next chapter called,**_ T_****h**ief In The Night.As always please read and review and I will see you in the next chapter.


	4. Thief In The Night

_**Thief In The Night**_

Going back to the rally would be a dead, so would picking up their trail. It wasn't as if he was unable to. Bruce had taught him most of what he knew. Taking that and what the league of assassins taught him, he had plenty under his belt to not have to rely on gadgets. Though he had to admit it came in handy. If he had the right materials, he would be able to fix his helmet in no time.

For now, he would take full advantage of the souvenirs he got that night. He pressed the button on the side activated it seeing them spark up. He realized they were rechargeable by the construction. Not pressing on it any further, he headed back to the inn a different routine only to stop in his tracks.

For some reason it was quiet (to much for his taste anyway). Glancing behind him, he saw nothing but still had a bad feeling. Stopping in his tracks, he took a deep breath as he listened carefully. Still silence. Taking another step forward, that's when he heard it.

With precision in timing, his ankles were tangled with a bola around them. He allowed himself to fall forward before pulling his legs up in the air while taking out his knife. Cutting the grip around his ankles with his kris knife, he landed back on his feet having him turn around with his knife in hand as he saw two Equalists on motorcycles.

_"Great the Cavalry has just arrived,"_he said placing his knife back in his holster. The could see them revving up their engines, having the back wheel muster up smoke since their foots were on the breaks. He looked at the one on the left, having a smirk grow as he looked toward the one on the right. _"Well then,"_he started as he took out both kali sticks from his back. _"Come get it,"_he said holding on to the button having the electrical sparks shown at the end tips.

Just as he suspected, they released the breaks having them charge his way. With a quick breath, he threw himself up just seconds before they crossed they could connect, having him in mid air with his head a few feet above there own. He managed to press the kali sticks toward their necks in the process having them shocked with in seconds.

It didn't last long, but it gave just enough time for them to both loose control of the grip on their bikes having them crash into one another just as Jason landed on his feet. Both men flew in the air, landing hard on the ground. There bikes just caught fire with in the collusion, having Jason run up towards it. Just as the fire erupted, he was just above it before the impact from it exploded pushed him further into the air.

As both men stood to their feet still in a bit of a daze, Jason twisted his body around having both kali sticks hit one in the face as the other dodge. As one fell back the other, raised his fist up trying to connect with Jason's face only to be blocked by the stick in hand. With that, Jason kicked him in his midsection pushing him back just a few feet.

Ducking, he felt the breeze of the kick the other equalist tried to throw his way. Swiftly turning around, Jason when to press the kali stick to the man's chest but was kicked out of his hand. He held the other kali stick and twirled it around before swinging it toward him. Having him back away, the other behind him ran up and tried to hit Jason in the base of his neck having him block with his forearm. Before redirecting his arm to the side forcing his hand back before hitting him upside his head with the kali stick having him fall down. Not before the other hit Jason in various pressure points across his arm having him drop the kali stick. His arm felt numb briefly, having him now fight with one hand. He dodged every blow that was thrown his way.

Fighting both chi-blockers at once, he shook his left arm to try to get some feeling but blocked the best way he could with his fore arm and upper thigh. It came to the point where Jason arm was starting to have feeling again due to his pendant. One hooked their arms around his from behind holding him in place as the other had an electric glove in hand coming toward Jason's face with it.

He pushed his feet off the ground having the chi blocker holding him push back just a bit, Jason kicked the glove out of his face having him hook his legs around the man's neck. Shifting his weight toward the side as hard as he could, he pulled them with him having him toss them to the ground as he landed. The impact was hard, but that didn't stop Jason from going.

Before he got to close a smoke grenade was thrown his way having him cover his mouth. _"That the best you could come up with?,"_he said a loud before waiting for one to strike. Hearing the pattern of feet stomping a long the ground, he saw one jump through the smoke into his vision having him side step out of the way dodging the attack. He fought with precision, matching every single move at the two men who had tried to ambush him.

As the smoke cleared, there were more around twirling there bolas in hand before tossing it at Jason. Reaching for his knife once more, his hand was caught having his other taken in hand and pulled by the cords. As he struggled momentarily, a familiar trench came behind him, having him realize who it was only for him to be shocked in the back of the neck. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he fell to the ground. Unconscious, he was taken away in back of a truck and hauled off to a remote location.

* * *

_**Flashback.**_

_"Bruce! BRUCE! Wake up Bruce!,"_Jason shouted as he had found him underneath the rubble. Tossing a piece of wall off the side of his leg, he saw the shape he was in. His mask was torn in half melted across his face from the explosion. The blood coming from his head was strained dry across his cheek. His eyes were dull as he could barely breath. His arms were bruised with minor cuts and scraps but his legs were a different story. His left leg was broken from a chunk of the wall pinning him down when he fall down the level underneath them when the floor caved in. His right was slightly burn having his tights shredded similar to his mask with a big gash down the side leg.

He needed medical attention as soon as possible but Jason couldn't move. He was stunned at the man he had considered high above everything finally fallen from grace. He was human. Hurt just like anyone else. Just like he was helpless that night the Joker had murdered him.

Horrified at the scene of his former mentor, Jason wouldn't snapped out of his daze until he heard the police sirens and fire trucks. They needed to get out of there. One thing he didn't want to do was tarnish Batman's secret identity. It was a lot he had done already but it was to prove a point, to force his hand and with that, he made his choice. He chose to save Jason since he couldn't do it before. There was a massive fire all around them with pieces of concrete everywhere and Jason still couldn't take his eyes off of him.

That was until he heard that horrendous sound. Like a shot to his heart that same maniacal laughter echoing all around him. The Joker had survived. Jason hooked his arm around the back of Bruce's neck and the other underneath his knee caps.

Pulling him up, Jason held him into his arms as the sirens grew louder. The fire all around them made the humidity rise and hard to breath having Bruce struggle in the process. Jason walked with him in his arms heading back the way he came when he was thrown from the window. He was saved and it was time to make a mends. The sight around them mimicked the past just like he wanted the difference was Bruce was now in the same situation Jason was.

_**"Is the party over? It was just getting good! Lets do it again! Same time next year hmm? Hahaahahaaha!"**_the Joker laughed as he was pinned on the floor with pieces of the wall on top of both of his arms.

With all he had in him, Jason refused to be enticed with Bruce's life on the line. He looked over his shoulder seeing the sinister grin plastered over that clowns face. It was enough to make him put two in his temple but he didn't. He just left him there for the police to find him and put him back in Arkham where he belonged.

* * *

Tied up with a bag over his head, Jason was coming too as he was dragged into a building. He was trying to grasp where he was, and who he was with. Moving, he could feel the tight grip the ropes had on him. He was slammed on to the ground and forced up on his knees. The bag was soon removed from over his head with the mask man, he had seen not to long ago.

Jason stared at him briefly before shifting his eyes over to the Lieutenant. _"Am I being hazed? cause I gotta say your initiation sucks,"_he said as his eyes shifted over to the masked man.

Not one word was said, but a nod was given by Amon signalling a chi - blocker to release him. Once he was untied, Jason stood to his feet and connected a fist to the chi-blockers face having him fly into the others.

Before they could retaliate, Amon raised his hand to dismiss their actions._** "Aren't you..presumptuous,"**_Amon said before walking toward the side of Jason. _**"I am Amon, Leader of the Equalists. Though, I'm sure you already knew that. From what the Lieutenant has told me, you not only have the skills but the mindset to become one of us,"**_while stopping short just a few feet away.

Jason rubbed his wrist from the rope burn he felt only to look up toward Amon. _"What makes you think I want to join you?,"_he questioned to get a rise out of the man.

_**"You wouldn't be here if you didn't,"**_he pointed out knowing this game.

Jason eyes scanned the room filled with Chi-Blockers and equipment they used. He was forming an idea and decided to push for it_,"If I do, what's in it for me?,"_he asked bluntly wanting to gain some sort of strategy from the position he was in.

Amon lips curved into a smirk underneath his mask_**,"A life without benders for one other then that once our movement has begun we will all be prosperous for it,"**_while unsure what part of the United Republic of Nations he was from.

Not the answer he was looking for, Jason decided to make a point of his own. _"Well I've seen a life without benders, doesn't much make a difference what you have in mind the out come is still inevitable. The rich, the corrupt, the moral authority and those struggling between whats right and wrong...all this is just..anarchy,"_while downplaying what their movement was about.

Not phased in expression his words said otherwise. _**"And you the skeptic,"**_Amon said with a deep gruff in his voice.

_"Realist,"_he said correcting him. Jason placed his hands into his pockets.

Amon some what amused didn't show face, he instead cut to the chase_**,"I'm sure whatever it is you desire will be at your full disposable but that's up to you to decide. Are you with us or not?,"**_he asked handing Jason one of the electrically-charged gloves.

Jason glared just a bit into Amon's eyes trying to get a read on him since he was up close this time but got nothing. Taking the glove without breaking eye contact, Jason still unsure but when along for now.

**_"Good, now on to business,"_**Amon stated as he walked over toward one of the maps he had of Republic city.

It was just the first top on his little venture of riding the world of all benders. The Lieutenant had pointed out locations with plenty of triad gangs to infiltrate. The triple threats, the red monsoons, the Agni Kais, no one was safe from what Amon had in mind. Jason and the rest of the Equalists were given locations to go to rustle up as many benders as they could and to bring them back for judgement.

Considering it more like a sport, Jason was game for it. He needed a way out and this was his best option by far. He was given weapons that the Equalists used having him rotate one of the smoke grenades along his finger tips like a coin.

The Lieutenant then handed him one of their suits having Jason decline. _"No can do,"_while looking at it as if it was a foreign object.

Annoyed sigh stemmed from the Lieutenant as Amon questioned Jason. _**"Is there a problem?" **_

Jason shook his head indicating a no but spoke up anyway_,"No offense but..this isn't my taste,"_while pushing it away from his view. Jason knew out of all the Equalists, Amon stood out because he was their leader. He wasn't trying to follow, like the sheep in his herd. He didn't believe in any of their ways but would provide from it. He needed his stance to be clear now before any one of them got the wrong idea. _"You have your mask and I have mine,"_was all he said to confirm his stance on the matter. He wanted his own identity and had one. He didn't want to mimic others as he did once before. He was a symbol (though out of pure irony he made it his own.)

_**"Very well then,"**_Amon said as he left the room leaving the Lieutenant to finish up their plan of attack.

* * *

A few days later, everything was set in motion. Since word got out of Amon's ability to take peoples bending away, the Republic Council has permitted Tarrlok to form a task force to stop the Equalists and their expansion.

Jason was in the back of the truck with the rest of them waiting for the signal. He had heard the radio on, hearing Amon's voice speak out on the news. _**"Good evening my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one. Proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution, but we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day, you no longer have to live in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear,"**_while having the static come back on and the song appearing again.

Jason sat back in his seat, bored out of his mind. _"Anyone else hungry?,"_he questioned having some look at him through their yellow goggles with eyes beady._ "Anyone?,"_he questioned again having them take their eyes off of him. Rolling his own, he sat up cracking his back and arms before taking a long obnoxious exhale. _"Really no one?,"_while looking at each and everyone single one around him. He looked to the guy on his left and stared for a brief moment before leaning close to him. _"So when the boss says piss that's when you go? or do you an extra bag in there? no?,"_he asked as the chi - blocker turned his face toward Jason scolding. _"What?" _

Two bangs on the car door, they started to move._ "Finally, get this going. Who wants a chilli dog after this? I'm buying,"_he said hearing nothing but silence. _"No one? Don't say I didn't offer,"_he said as he adjusted his mask over his eyes. He clutched his jacket, straightening it out a bit as he felt a bit pumped up to start this already. One thing he hated was working with other people. He was better off alone in any situation like this. They would just slow him down. For that reason alone, Jason was sticking to doing what he did best. Being reckless. He owned it for the time being seeing how he had no connection to anyone around him.

As the doors opened, he rushed out with the rest of them busting through the doors of the Agni Kais. Fire blasts shot out having Jason roll out of the way tossing ice grenades there way. Modifying the smoke one the Equalists had, a few of them got confused toward his actions. The two fire benders it hit froze there bodies half way up. Jason ran across one of the tables only to jump up and grab a chandelier as fire blasts were directed in his path. The ceiling caught fire having him jump down as the chandelier itself crashed down on top of the two who he had caught in an ice blockade.

Landing behind the bar, he was scene by one of the benders having multitudes of blasts his way. Ducking and dodging, behind the bar caught fire. With in every duck, he managed to look up seeing an opening. Taking a bottle from the shelf, he snatched one of the table cloths having him stuff it inside of the top. As he stood up to his feet again, he tossed the bottle aiming for the man's head having fire appear from his mouth trying to block the attack. Wrong move. It exploded, having Jason duck behind the bar. It was more fire than expected.

The ceiling nearly caved it by the fire that had consumed it. He decked out from behind the bar and pulled one of the unconscious benders out the door as the rest of the Equalists grabbed who they took out. Jason didn't even bother with those under the chandelier til they spoke out. **"You bastard. You'd leave us here to die..,"**he said having Jason stop in his tracks.

Back stepping a few moments before turning around, Jason got closer seeing they were tired in between spikes the chandelier had holding them in place. _"You right, I am a bastard. And what bastards do best is leave those helpless behind,"_while taking a cigarette from his left pocket. The flames were rising as extended his hand out to the side lighting his cigarette from the blaze around them. He placed it between his lips and took a drag,"I see two choices here, you and your friend here die or get your bending taken away,"while hearing one of the Equalists call him out to come on.

Ignoring them, Jason waited as he heard the Agni Kai speak up**,"We'd rather die!,"**he shouted contradicting himself from his previous statement as the building was in a blaze.

Jason snickered as he heard the sirens near by_,"that was rhetorical,"_while yanking metal bar of the chandelier they were tangled in up and taking them outside. He tossed them up into the back of the van just as the fire truck and mental bending police arrived on the scene.

**"STOP RIGHT THERE!,"**an officer announced through speaker phone as the Equalists began to retreat. Jason closed the door and banged on it for it to go.

The truck began to drive off having him hold on to the door handle as it was closed. Jason took out his gun and began to shoot at the tires of the car having one spin out of control hitting a motorcycle having one of the mental bending officers fly forward landing hard on the ground.

That didn't stop more motorcycles from coming up behind the cop car itself jumping over trying to latch on to the truck with their cable wires. As the shot it each sides of the windows trying to pull the truck back, Jason twirled his gun back into its hostler before taking out his Kris Knife. He cut the cord with two swift slices having it break off. He looked through the broken glass seeing two chi- blockers and the Agni Kais tied up.

Feeling the truck going over a bump, Jason held on as tight as he could as his arm slammed into the door frame._ "Watch it will you!,"_he shouted toward the driver as he turned his attention back to the police.

As he held on, one of the Equalists appeared next to him on a motorcycle when they turned the corner. One of them inside must have called for back up or something because it was just perfect timing. He released his grip on the door handed and launched himself off. Extending his hands out catching the man's shoulders and pulling himself up to sit behind him as the bike was in motion.

He could see the flashing lights from the on coming cars as they began to drive beside the truck. Looking behind him, he could see the police on their tail. More of them came swarming down the pathway in cop cars and motorcycles. Jason attention was turned to the ground beneath him as he could see the ground splitting beneath them as if they had just encountered an earth quake.

Looking up, he could see one of the mental bending police waving his arms around trying to rise up the ground. Jason turned around on the bike in order to sit backwards. Pulling out his two guns, he shot at them once more, having him hit the man in the palm of his hand and the driver in his shoulder causing him to swerve.

Others metal bending officers on the motorcycles, began to throw chunks of the ground at them. Jason felt the bike he was on dodging every attack thrown there way. It was until they were shooting pebbles at them. It hurt having Jason cover his face with his jacket before trying his best to dodge it himself.

Once his vision was cleared of the small hail of pebbles, he saw what looked like a bolder coming toward there way. He turned around in his seat and stood up by holding on to the man's shoulders once again. He pulled himself up as quickly as he could standing on his shoulders and back flipping off the bike just as the bolder itself it the Equalists member. Jason saw the impact of the bolder hitting the motorcycle having it blow up underneath him as he was in mid air. He saw an opening as he was about to land.

Hovering over a police motorcycle having him come down with the heel of his boots connecting with the officers face. The officer was thrown off the bike hard and landed into the windshield of another car as Jason took control of his bike.

More officers came on to the scene through an airship up above. Jason could hear the loud thunderous sound as he glanced up above. He saw them sliding down off more cable lines having it latch on to side of the buildings lunging them toward them. Some bended the ground beneath, once again trying to stop the truck of the hostages they apprehended.

The ground beneath him began to raise up having his motorcycle flip into the air. Jason flew off having him reach forward grabbing the handles doing a hand stand before pulling himself to sit back down again. Jason grounded the motorcycle in front of the truck having him wave for it to pass him as he moved it toward the side.

Some of the Equalists themselves came out of the truck standing on top of it trying to subdue the mental bending police off there trail. For the most part, it wasn't working, Jason had to skate back with the bike he was on to assist. It was just what he didn't want to do but had to in order to transport the agni kais to the hide out.

As some of the Equalists themselves were being over taken by the metal bending police, Jason pop two shots hitting one officer in the head knocking his helmet off. The other bullet was straying toward a woman with gray hair who appeared to have three cars across her right cheek. As it came toward her, she held her hand out moving her fingers slightly having her slice the bullet from its core.

Unraveling it as if it was a piece of candy having it stop just a few inches from her palm before having her hand turn under it as it landed it. She crushed it with in the palm of her hand having it turn to dust.

_"Shit,"_was all he could say after witnessing such a display of bending. Jason wasn't wasting anymore more bullets after that. Turning his bike around, he decided to stick with his original plan. All he had to do was worry about himself and deliver the package back to Amon. That's what he saw them as, just a transaction.

Speeding up, he had his own bike hit with a rock in the exhaust causing it to blow. Flying up above once again, he hit the top of the of the truck having him hold on to the sides. **"STOP NOW OR FACE THE FULL EXTEND OF THE LAW!"**

There was no stopping and Jason knew it. It was do or be screwed. He had no idea what kind of resources these people had but saw up close there capability. He didn't trust them as far as he himself was thrown on top of the vehicle.

Breathing heavy at this point, he held on on the twist and turns the truck took trying to avoid the airship from up above. A spotlight shinned on top of the truck having Jason hold his forearm up. _"Just great,"_he uttered as more hooks launched into the sides of the truck near him.

Moving out of the way, he stood as the wires began to pull the truck up. Jason could see more Mental bending police about to slide down off of it. He had to make an executive decision. He reached into his pockets and took out the small explosive he had. Just two more left. He knew he was running out of supplies.

He placed them on to the hooks lodged into the top of the truck. He then ran off in front of the truck swinging himself around crashing his feet into the windshield next to the driver. He landed his head against the dashboard having him press the button. It exploded having the mental benders who came coming down nearly hit from it. The roof of the truck came off as the driver headed down the pathway where more chi-blockers were.

Jason stayed that way as the truck made it into the entrance. Jason could hear the police passing their location under ground. With all that destruction, he made it with just the driver and the rest of the Agni Kai's tied up in the back.

* * *

Once inside, he saw them rounding up the triads into various prison cells. He wondered if this spot was an old prison or something. He didn't bother to ask since it wasn't that important. He instead saw the driver giving the Lieutenant a run down on what happened. Jason walked over toward a table full of blueprints laid out. He could see some of the flooring plans to what looked like a work shop. Taking it in hand, he folded it accordingly and tucked it into his jacket.

**"YOU!,"**he heard a shout in his direction.

_"Yo..,"_he said in a low tone as he saw the Lieutenant in his face.

The Lieutenant eyes were livid.** "Do you know what you have done? Some of our best chi-blockers have been arrested because of you. There's no way we can get them back with the kind of security the police force has,"**he said with aggravating not only in his face but his voice as well.

Jason stared with a blank expression not really phased by his anger. _"Sounds like your a little worried of their loyalty."_

**"I'm not worried about their loyalty unlike yours which is in question,"**he stated having Jason smirk just a bit.

_"My loyalty is in question?"_he said in a surprised tone of voice. He shook his head with a smug demeanor_,"Last time I checked, my loyalty was just fine with me, myself and I,"_he said getting more in the Lieutenants face with a scowl of his own.

**"You left them there!"**

_"I didn't know my job was to baby sit. You said rack em up, that's what I did. Everything else...is not my problem."_

_**"Enough,"**_Amon's voice cut at the tension that plagued the room. He stood across from the both of them seeing them ready to rip each other apart. _**"Clearly you are missing the bigger picture here,"**_he paused before continuing. _**"Lieutenant." **_

**"What?"**he questioned as he finally broke the staring match between him and Jason.

Amon walked up placing his hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder_**,"We have over a few dozen benders waiting for their fate. A few of our own have fallen in the process, so be it. What we are achieving is more greater then that and once it is all said and done they will be free in more ways then one,"**_while clearing all notions that the Lieutenant had of Jason's actions.

Releasing his shoulder, Amon walked up to Jason's side and looked at him for a small period of time before turning his attention back to the Lieutenant. _**"This..man has brought more than anyone else has accounted for in just one night. If you implied that with in yourself, you wouldn't worry about such frivolous things,"**_he said before walking out of the room to attend to those who needed to be cleansed of their bending.

Jason walked up to the Lieutenant and stopped short by his side,"_I'm not gunning for your position but at this point. it is a possibility,"_while snickering as he walked off.

* * *

Three days later, there was an announcement that the Avatar would join Tarrlok's task force in taking out the Equalists. Due to Jason's previous actions the Equalists had to gather new recruits in a short period of time. What they didn't expect was the task force first strike to be at the dragon flats boroughs, underneath a bookstore. They took out a number of Equalists and their recruits they were training chi-blocking techniques too. It was enough to slow Amon's movement down momentarily.

Amon began to consider Jason for another task before The Lieutenant intervened. **"He will just get more of our own arrested,"**he said as he placing his Kali sticks behind his back. "**His a loose canon and if we let him off he will destroy everything,"**he said in an overly dramatic way.

Amon remained silent as the Lieutenant pointed out Jason's reckless behavior.

The Lieutenant was regretting getting Jason involved**,"If you choose to keep him everything you've done so far would be for nothing. We won't rid the world of benders if we have a mole in our midst,"**while accusing Jason of being the one to give their position away.** "His a liability,"**he stated staring at Amon from a distance.

_**"Your wrong."**_

Amon kept his back toward the Lieutenant as he spoke_**,"What he is, is expendable,"**_he said slowly turning around to face him. _**"For now, he will serve his purpose and once we are finished. You have my permission to depose of him as you wish,"**_he said having the Lieutenant's expression grow of content.

* * *

For weeks the Avatar had been taking out Equalists with the task force having her finally challenge Amon to a duel. It was heard over the radio at one of the hide out's Jason had been staying out. One of the Chi-blockers had turned it up so they could hear. **"Question for the Avatar, Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?" **a female reporter asked.

"You wanna know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward. Amon, I challenge you to a duel. No task force, no chi-blockers just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang memorial island. Lets cut to the chase and settle this thing. If your man enough to face me,"and ending it there.

Hearing her on the radio making her announcement, Amon set up a meeting to take course of action to the avatar's challenge. He had gathered every single Equalists he had and spoke to them.

_**"The Avatar has challenge me to a duel at Avatar Aang Memorial Island,"**_he said knowing they all must of heard by now. _**"What she has failed to realize is that she is no longer in control. We are,"**_he said clutching his fist. _**"So I ask you. Do we graciously accept her offer!"**_he said awaiting there response.

Hearing a loud, **"NO!"**he continued.

_**"Do we do this on her terms?"**_he said raising his hands in the air hearing yet another no._** "Or do we do it on our own!"**_he raised his voice hearing a yes and howling of the non benders united for this meeting. Jason remained quiet at the scene just observing at the same time caught the Lieutenant's eyes beaming at his. He took note of it but did nothing of it. Once Amon gathered those he chose to go with him for the ambush to make a statement of the Avatar Jason came up to him.

_"Need any back up?"_he said wanting to join seeing how he never met this Avatar. He wasn't sure what the whole fuss was about. After all it was a girl. How tough could she be? Surely he didn't put people such as Talia or Cassandra Cain in that category but he would never admit to it either. Fairly enough he never took light of someone's ability because it was always something on person had another didn't. He knew that first hand.

Amon stood there for a few minutes before responding_**,"No, I have something else in mind for you,"**_he said giving a nod to the Lieutenant who came up behind Jason.

* * *

**A|N:** Sorry it took so long getting this chapter out now that this is done I can start on the next one. Thanks for the Reviews its appreciated. I do listen to all the feed back I get and I am really glad that all of you are taking interest. Now I just wanted to point out that the flashbacks are crucial to this story. It explains how and why he is in this universe. All this is connected but will it even get that far? Is Jason's time with the Equalists up? Is he expendable or an asset? Let me know what you think. All answers will be in the next Chapter is called, _**The Spirit of Desperation. **_Please Read and Review and I will see you in the next Chapter, Peace. _**-J.**_


	5. The Spirit of Desperation

_**The Spirit of Desperation.**_

_"Baby sitting..,"_he huffed out with the cross of his arms. _"I didn't sign up for this,"_he said watching in the crowd of people at the pro bending championship tournament. As soon as they announced the fire ferrets, Jason had saw a girl on the right in blue knowing that had to be the Avatar.

Given very detailed instructions by the Lieutenant himself to keep tabs on her after the Ambush at Aang Memorial Island, Jason felt as if he had been downgraded to baby sitting. Sure in his experiences getting intel on a person the old fashion way was extremely boring though the end result of leverage proved otherwise. This wasn't the first time he had seen this group in action.

Upon his arrival, he had saw them engage in a match minus the Avatar. The whole match Jason had kept his eyes on the water bender. She was tough but since there were rules and regulations to follow, all her potential wasn't shown at this very moment.

Seeing them win all three rounds against the Red Sands Rabaroos, Jason spotted the Earth Bender landing the final blow that got them to advance to the next round. It wasn't a total waste of time. He just had to keep in mind not to start a fight or cause a scene.

Hearing the announcer claim them to victory, hearing them say future industries rang a bell to him for some reason. He narrowed his eyes with a bit of confusion mouthing the words as some guys next to him sat up cheering for the fire ferrets. That was his cue to leave. Getting up, he headed out of the arena wanting to get a good vantage point of the trio before they headed off to any particular destination.

Waiting outside, he saw them in passing hearing the Earth bender boy mention some Noodle Eatery to Korra. The boy seemed overly enthused which caused Jason to roll his eyes heading into a directly different from theirs but took them to the same exactly place, Narook's Seaweed Noodlery.

* * *

Arriving there before them, Jason got a seat in the back but at a particular spot where he could see any and everyone coming and going. Keeping it causal, he ordered a bowl of noodles and some tea. Waiting for a good ten minutes, his food arrived just as they walked in the door.

Seeing the boy in green grab a table for them ordering, Jason kept his ears open as his eyes were focused on his food. He ate in silence as they had a small conversation which didn't last long before a group came up to them. "Interesting..,"he thought out loud as he caught a glimpse of the over groomed man speaking to them. His eyes were locked on their lips at this kind of distance in order to hear what they were saying.

Luckily the Avatar was loud enough to respond back where he wouldn't have to do much work of reading their conversation. Her getting in that guy's face was priceless, he could see right off the bat she was a hothead. Something he could relate to but wouldn't admit too. It was a flaw he knew all to well that could get her into a lot of trouble, reason why Amon didn't take her bending away yet.

When she whistle out, Jason caught her polar bear dogs head hang out of the window scaring the rest of the pigmentation of the boys skin. He didn't have much to begin with for a water bender but he didn't notice at all. Watching as they walked back to their table out of the corner of his eye, Jason locked his eyes back toward the Avatar with a subtle smirk on his face. Patience is a virtue, which is something Bruce had always when on about but the satisfaction of gaining the upper hand at all these flaws falling on to his lap was just priceless. He thought seeing her in action would do some justice to gain a weak point but just her interaction without fighting he gain so much more.

Analyzing her the way he did wouldn't be enough til he actually interacted with her himself, but that would come later. He already knew for a fact that him clashing with her before hand wouldn't be the best idea he had in the world and completely against what Amon had in mind. Though none of that bothered him, he was more stuck on what her power really was. Behind all those immature actions lied something much deeper and greater than appeared to be. He wouldn't let go of that fact alone, seeing how that was the same Bruce saw in him. He could something so much more hidden underneath the surface. Hearing her laugh with her friend after that flimsy hair looking guy and his crew got back to table, Jason kept his ears open once more for any information that could be useful.

Before long the duo both tangled themselves in a belching match. Everyone in the shop was staring at them, seeing them laugh and having a good time. He took that as a sign to head out which is exactly what he did. He paid for his meal and headed out the door passing them by.

As he stood outside feeling the cold chill air, he saw her polar bear dog asleep. He reached into his pocket trying to grab a small pin he had. It was the last thing he had that could be used as any value. Surely enough he couldn't plug it up and charge it, but when he needed to use it he could. He took it out seeing it was a clear pin that would be attached to any cloth. He looked around as he took a step close to the polar bear dog. Hearing it huff, he stopped seeing it just snoring.

Coming closer, he leaned and began to pin his gadget on to a part of the harness were they couldn't see. Hearing footsteps, he darted off as Naga was called being woken up. Hiding behind a nearby wall, he took a deep breath and just waited a few seconds before looking back. From all the snow that clouded his sight, he saw the girl and the boy both jumping on to the polar bear dogs settle riding off. He hopped on the motorcycle given him by the Equalist group only to notice that same logo on their uniforms from earlier on the bike.

* * *

Following them all night, Jason had grew tired of their little date soon after they arrived at the Harmony Tower and wanted to do something more productive with his time. No longer staying at the inn, he didn't quite trust the Equalists either having him find a little spot not to far from the pro-bending arena. He kept his bags there along with his helmet inside.

Looking around, he opened up the small gate on the floor and hopped down. He was use to sewer lines in Gotham and all kinds of back allies. It wasn't the fanciest way of living but it was something he knew best. This little bit of money he had left had to stretch til he got what he needed from this gig. Just a way back home without having to use his ID, which was invalid seeing how he was suppose to be dead. Surely enough he could find some kind of document forger out here.

Landing on his feet, he walked down a few ways before stopping at the next pipe line. He had grabbed his back from between two metal poles and sat down. Opening it up, he scattered through all his crack finding his scouter; a GPS like system that tracked the pin he had placed on to the Avatar's harness for her polar bear dog. He had about 55% life on it and decided to cut it off til he really needed to use it.

Placing it back, he had stopped as he spotted that blueprint he had snatched up when brought back to an underground hideout. He wouldn't forget where they were located regardless of him not knowing this city to well. He had a very good sense of memory and the coordinates he was looking at on the blueprint made him wonder if it was some where down these tunnels.

Wanting to inspect this out, Jason spent the rest of his night trying to find the location to the area on this map. He found better passage ways that lead through some of the Equalist hideouts but still no luck on this symbol he was looking for. He figured tomorrow he'd go to some future industries properties and find out what the connection was. It was simple just to assume they either stole or bought their product but it was just constantly on his mind that he had to find out for himself.

* * *

The next night was the quarter finals for the pro bending matches. Eight teams had already been eliminated which Jason listen in on from the radio he had stolen. He was suppose to come back with vital information to give to the Lieutenant but so far he had just as much as they did, squat. He wished this city was a bit more updated with the present.

Just seemed as if they were stuck in the 1930's since nothing was mobile except the means of transportation. He knew a lot of countries far off from the U.S. had dated back on some of their own things or even more advance then the United States itself. It just depends on where you were. He didn't hold it against them, he just tried to adapt to it and do things the old fashion way. Much to say, listening to the radio on stats of their match was one of them. Going to another pro-bending match would just be a waste of time and money.

He listen out as he began to sharpen his knife. Hearing youth clashing against experience as the Fire Ferrets when up against the Boar-q-pines, Jason eyes shot up when he heard Korra clashing into her teammate Mako. Something was off. It caught his attention early seeing how he wasn't able to see for himself. An error he should have deflected if he had just stayed his course in tracking them. Round one ending rather quickly having Round two in the matter of seconds. Bolin through out this whole match seemed like the only credible one out of the trio which made Jason wondered what could have changed since yesterday.

Having round three as a tie, he had to leave at this point. Exiting the mark location given to him, he left heading back toward the arena. He arrived just as people were leaving the arena. Some mentioning how the fire ferrets had pulled through because of Bolin winning the tie breaker. He was about to head inside til he spotted Korra and Mako speaking briefly before kissing each other. He put two and two together seeing for himself what could have thrown off their game. He didn't miss much but clearly overlooked one keep element, earth.

The bender had flowers in his hand groveling and crying at the spot of his wanting to be girlfriend and brother making out. Jason watched as he ran off crying in hysterics with snot running down his nose. Jason had to dip back a bit behind the building seeing Bolin getting to close. He found and opening and was going to take full advantage of the crack in their group.

* * *

Following Bolin's path on his newly acclaimed motorcycle, Jason kept a good distance seeing him heading back to the noodle shop. It wasn't good the first time he ate it but would bare it if it meant getting some information. Jason waited a good ten minutes before coming inside. He walked in and looked around the place turning his attention to the man at the register named Narook. He ordered himself a bowl and tea.

Sitting at a spot across from the booth Bolin was at, he could see the expression of heartbreak on his face. Wearing his heart on his sleeve was the biggest weak point anyone could have. Jason knew it would be delicate to handle and taking it into consideration without cracking it even further would be a slight challenge. His use to breaking bones in order to get answers but this was a different type of person he was dealing with all together.

Something he wasn't use to but had take this opportunity while his guard wasn't up. Jason saw the little animal around the boys neck trying to comfort him in its own way. Taking a deep breath, Jason stood up from his seat hearing deep sobs coming from the boy into his bowl of noodles. Jason cleared his throat to get his attention but nothing. He then slammed his hand down on the table having his face pop up with booger snots coming down toward his chin. Holding back a disgusted expression, Jason fixed his own face and said_,"you must be that kid on the fire ferrets team huh?,"_while noticing his little animal climbing toward the side of his shoulder making a growling face.

Bolin wiped his snot on his sleeve and sniffed before replying_**,"Yeah..,"**_with a tear nearly threatening to fall from his eye.

Jason gulped before extending his hand to him_,"A..I'm Jason,"_he said introducing himself for the first time. He felt very awkward about it as he held his other hand on the back of his neck slightly rubbing it.

Bolin looked at his hand and took it slightly shaking it before letting it go. _**"Bolin..,"**_he said weakly.

Jason let his hand unlatch from the back of his neck as he continued_,"so whats got you so down? you should be celebrating. because of you, your going to the finals right?,"_while taking a seat having Bolin not notice.

Bolin gaze was down in his noodle having him shake his head side to side._** "None of it matters anymore..,"**_while sniffling even more.

Afraid to ask any further, Jason knew he had to_,"what makes you say that?,"_while regretting it soon as the words fell from his mouth. Bolin head shot up fast having Pabu move toward the table.

_**"Because! my brother betrayed me!,"**_while sobbing even more crying into his noodles.

The waitress came to his table handing him his bowl and tea. _"How about I buy you another bowl,"_while giving a head nod to the waitress for her to do so.

Bolin face shown confusion_**,"why would you do that?,"**_he asked a bit suspicious having Jason shrug his shoulders.

_"Lets just say..I know what its like to be betrayed. Especially by the ones you trust the most,"_while slightly playing on his lack of intelligence.

For a while, Jason sat with Bolin hearing about how he loved Korra and how his brother kissed her knowing he had liked her. He tried his best not to show lack of interest though it was very hard at this point. He ate in silence just listening to his worries only to hear him ask_**,"how were you betrayed?,"**_catching Jason off guard.

With a mouth full of noodles, he ate quickly having him sip tea to clear his throat. He took a deep breath as he sat there and looked to Bolin before looking toward the side. _"I was let down..,"_he said lowly having Bolin all ears. _"My expectations were no where near what my reality had become with in moments everything I knew..everything I had..changed in an instance,"_while recalling the warehouse explosion in his mind. He could still see it clear as day as he continued,"_I forgave everything. I let..my anger, my hate, my resentment go..and just..was free,"_while looking back at Bolin having him confused since Jason didn't give any shred of detail as to what.

_"But..,"_he stated having his brows lower just a bit. _"When I woke up and I found the truth all that..anger, all that hate, all that resentment was justified just toward the wrong person. The one person closer to me then anything..let me down. Betrayed me..Betrayed my honor and let it go in vain,"_while balling his fist up slamming it to the table. He closed his eyes shut for a moment before taking a deep breath_,"but I let it go..,"_while reopening his eyes again.

_**"How?,"**_Bolin asked a bit discouraged at his words.

Jason looked to the side where Pabu was trying to remember exactly that. _"I don't know..but for my own reasons I did. What happen between you and your brother will pass. Time isn't on anyone's side,"_he said recalling that count down on the explosive the Joker left for him. _"Its important not to waste it,"_he said in a stern voice having his emotion he had shown die down a bit.

Bolin took into consideration Jason's words having Jason snap back on track from his own issues toward Bolin.

_"You mention a girl...Korra?,"_he stated having Bolin nod as he began to twirl his noodle on his chop sticks picking it up.

_**"Yeah. she's the greatest girl in the world..,"**_while still singing praises of her after what both her and her brother did to him.

Jason narrowed his eyes a bit only to shake his head slightly_,"how is she the greatest girl in the world?,"_while being very vague.

Bolin sat up having his back finally hit the booth as he started to go on and on about Korra. Her being the avatar, master of all four elements and how pretty and awesome she was at everything she put effort into. Hearing how she was the strongest being in the planet, Jason raised his brows to that fact alone wondering exactly what else she possessed.

_"If she's the greatest girl in the world..how come I've never..,"_he stopped in his tracks having him shut his mouth. He pointed at Bolin and asked something else,"_what else can she do besides bend elements?,"_he questioned having Bolin say connect with spirits and past Avatars. All this gibberish was actual information he needed to keep in mind. It was just so hard to believe.

If she was the strongest being in the planet, wouldn't Superman heard of her or Batman mention these Avatars. It was just something that everyone hear knew about as an ancestry thing from thousands and thousands of years that he just didn't understand. This is something everyone would have known across the world where ever he traveled. That's just it, where the hell did he exactly travel.

His thoughts were taken by more sobs from Bolin showing Jason how he made a shape of Korra's face in his noodles. This kid had talents just ones that had no real purpose other than bending. Jason stayed with Bolin most of the night having him air out all of their dirty laundry, which was mostly teen gossip of some sort.

Jason missed out on all this crap during his teens and was glad of it. Hearing all the times him and his brother had together and some of the flaws they had during practice, it was nothing really vital having him ignore most of it as his thoughts were still on the avatar and her abilities.

After Bolin's 7th bowl, Jason had stood up in mid conversation and placed his hand on his shoulder. _"Its getting late and I gotta work in the morning,"_while having him lie off the bat. Bolin was still a bit sad but eased up a bit on the disgusting sobs of horror. Letting his shoulder go, Jason straight up and said_,"You need a lift anywhere?,"_while offering the poor kid a ride only to be declined.

_**"No..I think I'm gonna stay here with Pabu. I just can't be around my brother right now..,"**_while playing in his food.

_"I understand. It was very..interesting meeting you Bolin,"_while not over exaggerating in the least. Bolin cracked a small smile and said the same for him having them say there goodbyes.

* * *

As Jason left, he questioned a lot that he had heard only to head toward one of the hideouts he had left his bag at. Jason arrived spotting the track marks into the snow having him take his knife out as he got off the bike. Heading toward the little cabin, he came in through the back window and walked inside of the house. Holding his knife up right as he opened the door, he spotted the other Equalists members as the Lieutenant dropped Jason's bag on the floor.

_**"Looking for this?,"**_he stated having Jason glance at it before hooking the top of his foot in the loops lifting it up before catching it. The Lieutenant stood there with five of his men beside him as he came over toward Jason_**,"what information have you gained about the avatar?,"**_while wanting results.

Jason remained quiet for a moment before looking behind him where the Lieutenant decided to stand_,"nothing of importance..,"_while lying once more. It wasn't like he was telling them something they didn't already know.

_**"I'll tell you if its important or not,"**_he said behind Jason with an aggression in his voice.

Jason turned around completely facing the Lieutenant,"_all I know is that there was a bit of conflict between her and this guy..,"_while about to give off one of her teammates names but didn't. The Lieutenant didn't looked please having him ask who. Saying the first thing that came to mind, he shrugged his shoulders_,"Tahno,"_while not sure how the hell he remembered that. _"Like I said, not much to report..chief,"_while down grading him in a way with a smirk on his face.

Feeling a shoulder check as the Lieutenant past him, Jason looked at him and the rest of the members about to head out only to speak up_. "Hey!,"_he spoke having the Lieutenant turn back around as the door was open. _"When is Amon gonna give me what I asked for?,"_while walking back up to the Lieutenant.

A small smirk came across his face_**,"You want a way out of the city you'll get one once everything is settled,"**_while about to turn back around til Jason's hand grabbed his shoulder back to face him.

_"That's not good enough for me anymore. Now you can give me the run around and speeches about how great your cause is and what I'm gonna benefit from it eventually..I want results now. I need to go back home. So if Amon isn't able to do that, then I'll find someone else who will,"_while having the Avatar come to mind without saying. For some reason he just couldn't get out of his head what was said to him. He had to see it for himself.

The Lieutenant didn't take kindly to his threat but gave a nod as he headed out with the rest of the group leaving Jason there.

* * *

**A|N:** Sorry, Holidays were crazy, got a little busy so I apologize for the wait. As you can see this chapter really when with the title. How desperate can one get. And Jason working out of his element certainly put him on a small platform with Bolin. Anyway, not to ramble. The next chapter called, _**And The Loser Is...**_definitely shows who's side Jason is actually one and the consequences of his actions finally catching up to him. Til the next chapter, see you then. Peace!_** -J.**_


End file.
